


Убей Бога

by Malahit



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Iron Man Rapture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик по комиксу «Железный человек: Вознесение».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убей Бога

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву - 2014 для команды fandom Avengers 2014

Тони очнулся от боли. Будто кто-то разорвал его плоть и уже добрался до внутренностей, и… надо же, вовсе не «будто». Острые каменные выступы впивались в спину, защищенную лишь эластичной тканью поддоспешника, цепи, приковавшие руки и ноги к скале, не давали пошевелиться. Оставалось только смотреть на уродливую тварь — то ли грифа, то ли дракона, нависавшего над головой, — и на собственные кишки в ее механическом клюве.

_Миф о Прометее? Как иронично._

Боль была такой сильной, что в реальном мире сознание бы давно отключилось. Но Тони больше не находился в реальности. Этот мир, залитый бело-голубым электрическим светом, населенный уродливыми полулюдьми-полумашинами, наполненный болью и ненавистью, напоминал скорее кибернетический ад. И у Тони со скалы был лучший вид. В конце концов, он тоже приложил руку к его созданию, точнее — к создателю.

— Я назову это Миром Старка. Абсолютным миром, — заключил создатель, прежде чем его лицо — лицо Тони Старка — скрыли пластины шлема Железного человека.  
Ученик превзошел учителя и теперь сам решил поиграть в бога. И планы его были во сто крат масштабнее, а ненависть — сильнее. Этот мир так ненавидел все живое, что иногда Тони казалось, будто из него тянут не истекающие кровью внутренности, а кабели, искрящие на разрывах, — и от этого становилось по-настоящему мерзко.

_Надо же, сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы осознать, как ты ошибался._

Его — этого нового Бога — необходимо остановить во что бы то ни стало. И Тони знал, что сделать это надо как можно скорее, пока этот ад не вышел за пределы «Старк Индастриз», пока новый Бог еще скован так ненавистной ему плотью. Пока они еще связаны, и смерть одного потянет за собой смерть другого.

_И сколько чужих жизней — чтобы смириться с собственной смертью._

Но сейчас и здесь, прикованный к скале и охраняемый всеми демонами нового ада, Тони не мог сделать ничего — лишь помнить код уничтожения и ждать. Он не мог даже передать сообщение наружу, и только надеялся, что Пеппер придет вовремя. А в том, что она появится тут, Тони не сомневался.

_Ты не убьешь ее, ты захочешь, чтобы она была рядом, ведь ты — это я, как бы мы оба не ненавидели этот факт._

И Пеппер успела. Верная, храбрая Пеппер не испугалась ни демонов, ни падальщиков. И Бога она тоже не боялась. Она сделает все правильно, она не отступит, пусть даже этот их поцелуй станет прощальным.

— У нас не так много времени, Персефона. Роуди не сможет сдерживать его вечно.

За свои ошибки надо расплачиваться. И пусть электрический свет кибернетического ада станет последним, что увидит Тони, по крайней мере он смог попрощаться с Пеппер.

_Давай, Пэп, теперь у тебя есть огонь. Используй свой дар._

_Убей Бога._


End file.
